


Close

by Kalia Devereaux (Ravensky)



Series: Our First Moments [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Gay Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensky/pseuds/Kalia%20Devereaux
Summary: Magnus and Alec had been together for a year but have yet to sleep together. Magnus being the gentleman he is, remains patient...but perhaps he doesn’t have to be patient for too much longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The people in this story aren't my own (Damn it!). The way they are implied whether personality wise or relationship wise does not reflect the actor's' personal/public lives. Also, this is unbeta'd. I didn't want my usual Beta'er to see this until it was publish.
> 
> Initial scene inspired (borrowed) from the movie Burlesque.  
> I started writing this between Ep 204 & 205 aired.. little to my knowledge the grand Malec date was happening in 206 & implication of sex in 207 (which airs in 12 hours of this being uploaded)
> 
> If you'd like to keep up to date with Works in Progress or new and upcoming stories, follow me here.  
> https://www.facebook.com/KaliaDevereaux/

It had been a year Magnus and Alec started dating, and no one couldn't say that Magnus was anything but patient with Alec getting used to their relationship. Yes, he had a lot to deal with. The Clave wasn't particularly happy with one of their best Shadowhunters being with a Downworlder. Especially with one as high profile as Magnus Bane, but in the end they didn't want to risk losing one of their best warriors as it had been clear that Alec was going to ultimately pick his own happiness over The Clave.

It was 2am in the morning, and Magnus had finished cleaning up after one of his parties. He decided everyone needed a break as they had been working pretty much non-stop and a little alcohol and dancing would let everyone loosen up a bit.

Now the party was over, all that remained in Magnus' loft was Alec and himself.

Alec had been spending most nights sleeping at Magnus' unless they had a late mission. And Magnus was more than happy to have Alec there but in their time together, the two hadn't done much more then cuddle. Magnus couldn't help but muddle over this as he stood, back turned to the bedroom while Alec prepared for bed. He didn't want to push Alec as this was a new experience for him, but Magnus was getting very strung out.

Magnus notices the padding of Alec's bare feet behind him and turns to see his boyfriend in just his black jeans. Magnus groaned internally seeing the taller male well-toned chest, with just the right amount of dark hairs covering his pecks.

"I thought you were going to have a shower?" Magnus questioned.

"I wanted to take something so I don't have a hangover in the...later." Alec brushed past Magnus going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water and some headache pills.

Magnus watched as Alec retreated back into bedroom, the sound of the shower turned and tried not to let his mind wander. It was helped in small part by Chairman Meow rubbing up against his leg. He picked the cat up and began to pet him, cooing quietly at the fur ball.

With his attention on the cat, Magnus didn't notice the shower was turned off until he heard the door to the bedroom open. He paid Alec's return to the room no mind even as Alec walked past him, some water drops from his hair landing on Magnus. That was until he heard one of the hallway cupboard doors open. Magnus' hand frozen as he pet Chairman Meow and he just stared at Alec. His eyes taking in the sight of a wet Alec standing by the linen cupboard with nothing but towel he just retrieved being held in front of his 'frontal' region.

Magnus' jaw went a little slack as he just continued to stare as Alec came in his direction, stopping long enough to kiss Magnus on the cheek. "Needed a fresh towel"

Magnus' eyes followed the retreating bare ass back to the bedroom until the door closed and Magnus looked at Chairman Meow with pleading eyes, "Please save me."

Chairman Meow jumped out of Magnus' arms and the warlock ran a hand through his hair. Seeing his boyfriend shirtless in just his jeans had started thoughts and reactions to surface but the sight of a dripping wet Alexander Lightwood with just a towel covering an asset of his, as well as the well-toned retreating rear-end had become maddening to Magnus. He didn't want to hide the evidence from Alec, which had been a common occurrence all because Alec wasn't ready but he didn’t want to push Alec when he wasn’t comfortable.

Lost in thought again, Magnus was barely aware of Alec's return to the room. It was only when Alec came up behind Magnus and placed his hand on Magnus' upper arms and pressed his body lightly to the back of Magnus' did it draw him from his daze.

"Feeling better, Alexand..." Magnus began questioning quietly but his voice trailed off as Alec kissed along the side of Magnus' neck.

Magnus couldn't hide being wound up any longer as a moan escaped his lips and more kisses were placed along Magnus' shoulder as Alec removed the mostly open sheer button down Magnus had been wearing all night. Before the shirt was even halfway down Magnus' arms, Alec's lips left Magnus' shoulder and the High Warlock of Brooklyn was spun around in Alec's arms and the two were face to face, staring into each other's eyes. Alec cupped either side of Magnus' face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. First the kiss was closed mouth but quickly shifted to open mouth but not rushing it with tongue.

Magnus' shirt fell to the floor as one hand reached and wrapped around Alec's waist, taking note that Alec had only pulled on a pair of boxer briefs. The other hand reaching up behind Alec's head and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. The two broke apart due to needing air, foreheads resting together as they panted. Magnus glanced down to see that beneath the black and grey banded boxer briefs was one very hard and straining member of Alexander Lightwood. Magnus looked into Alec's eyes with excited spark in his eyes and a rather naughty smirk on his lips.

"Alexander, where did all this come from suddenly?" Magnus searched the eyes on his lover. Somewhat worried that Alec was highly intoxicated and Magnus just caught up in his own sexual high to not notice.

Alec held Magnus’ gaze, determination in his own eyes as he ghosted his lips over Magnus’ teasingly. "I've wanted to for a while." Alec closed his eyes and took a breath. He had been nervous but chose to not let his determination falter. Alec wanted this. He wanted Magnus “I didn't know how to approach you."

Magnus gave Alec a soft understanding smile and kissed him sweetly. "All you ever had to do was ask, Alexander"

Alec smiled and Magnus could see the relief in Alec's body that was until Alec gave Magnus a hungry kiss and then swept him off his feet, carrying Magnus into the bedroom bridal style. As Alec placed Magnus on the bed, Magnus watched as his boyfriend climb over top of him; still kissing him, cupping his face, positioning himself to kneel between Magnus' legs.

The two parted, panting softly as they regained their composure and Alec glanced over Magnus' body. "Alexander, are you sure you are ready for this? We can always wait, do something else. I don't..."

Alec halted Magnus' words by placing his finger to Magnus' lips, "Magnus, please I am ready." Magnus watched as Alec reached down with his other hand and unbutton the top of Magnus' skinny jeans. "And you are overdressed."

Magnus just chuckled up at a smiling Alec and with a click of his fingers; Magnus was without his remaining clothing and Alec without his underwear. Red tint covered Alec's cheeks as his looked Magnus up and down in all his glory and felt overly exposed himself, more now than earlier.

Magnus stroked a hand through Alec's hair as he watched him, "So how do you want to..? You could... Unless you want me to be on..?"

Magnus genuinely didn't know how to approach the matter with Alec. He knew this was the absolute first time for his Shadowhunter in any sexual situation. To Magnus' surprised, Alec reached under the bed and pulled up a small dark brown leather satchel. Magnus watched as Alec opened it and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Placing the satchel on the floor, Alec didn't meet Magnus' eyes, assuming out of embarrassment or possibly concentration.

"Someone is prepared."

Alec finally looked back up at Magnus and with a quiet voice spoke, "I...did some research." Looking away again, Alec sat back on his feet and opened the condom before rolling it onto his twitching cock which only proceeded to reaction more knowing Magnus was watching. "I want to take you...this time"

Magnus took note of the 'this time', smiling to himself as obviously Alec had thought of being on the receiving end. Magnus was willing to oblige either way. Magnus reached forward and kissed Alec as he wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist. “You can have me however you want me, Alexander”

Magnus was left gasping as Alec rushed him, knocking Magnus onto his back as their kiss turned into a heated make out session. The two grinded against each other as they kissed until Magnus grasped Alec’s shoulders and while he gathered himself, looked deep into Alec’s hazed eyes. “As much as I am enjoying this, I do need you in a more…” Magnus gave Alec a more teasing look, “filling capacity”

Alec knew exactly what Magnus had meant and he reached for the lube that he had pulled out of his satchel. Alec coated his fingers with the lubrication and Magnus moved his legs up to Alec’s shoulders. Magnus watched as Alec took a breath, readying himself. “Don’t be shy, Alexander. It may have been a while but you won’t hurt me.”

Alec nodded and he pressed his finger to Magnus’ entrance. He left Magnus leaned into the touch and Alec took that as encouragement as he pressed past the tight ring and felt the warm heat engulf his finger. Barely getting to the second knuckle deep, Magnus moan and with half lidded eyes watched Alec, managing to catch his attention. “Add another; I’ve waited all this time. My patience is a bit thin for even a bit of foreplay, Alexander.”

With only the slightest hesitation, Magnus felt Alec add another finger and began stretching the warlock. Magnus moaned deep, pulling Alec down over him. This only caused Alec’s fingers to work deeper in and Magnus’ back arched up as his eyes closed. Alec watched in fascination as Magnus reacted from him doing something as simple as working his fingers in and out of the heat that was Magnus. The reaction of the man under him cause Alec’s body to react in response, leading him to press his lips the Magnus’ neck again, trailing kisses along the golden flesh and along his chest. He felt the need to leave his own little mark on the flawless flesh and giving into that urge he did.

“Alexander…” Alec pulled back from Magnus just enough to see the face of the man he knew he loved. He was granted with the sight of a panting; glazed cat eyed High Warlock of Brooklyn. “I can’t take it anymore, love”

Magnus reached around the mattress until his hand found the lube bottle and he handed it to Alec. “Please…”

Alec kissed Magnus as he pulled his fingers free from Magnus’s heat before opening the lube bottle. With care, Alec coated his covered member with the lubrication before closing the bottle and discarding it beside the bed. As Alec went grab a tissue to clean his hand of excess lube, Magnus clicked his fingers and it disappeared.

“I really mean it when I say I can’t take it anymore, love.”

Alec nodded and lined the head of his engorged member with Magnus’ entrance. Alec looked deep into Magnus’ cat eyes as he pushed in. Taking in the site of Magnus in state of bliss; as he buried himself to the hilt deep.

“...Magnus” Alec unconsciously whispered and the warlock’s eyes opened enough to show the beautiful golden cat eyes

Magnus reached up, placing his hand on the back of Alec’s head pulling him down. The warlock’s ghosted Alec’s as he kept his eyes on his lover. “Move, my Alexander” He whispered in a hunger before claiming Alec’s lips and moaning into the kiss as he felt Alec do as requested.

Alec fumbled with his movements at first but the moans that vibrated through his body as they kissed only encouraged Alec as he got more comfortable. The two clinged to each other with desperation and Alec gaged his movements based on Magnus' reaction, learning what he liked and what he enjoyed more so. After sometime, with one thrust Alec was mesmerized with the reaction he got from Magnus. He watched as the older man arched up off the bed and a intense moan ripped through his throat. Alec watched as sparks appeared between the close parts of their bodies and when Magnus manage to open his eyes, the warlocks cat eyes glow much stronger than usual.

"Alexander..." the call of his name from Magnus' lips, brought Alec back from his daze. He had realised he had stopped thrusting and was just taking in the sight of a withering, perspiring Magnus Bane. Alec himself gave a confirming sound as he still looked over Magnus, noticing the sparks had gone. "I am impressed."

Magnus pulled Alec down, giving him a slightly out of breath kiss also moaning a little from the movement of Alec still being buried in him, “for someone of...little experience. You manage to find the right sp…”

Magnus was cut off by a loud moan ripping through his body as Alec thrusted again and hit that spot deep within Magnus that cause sparks to appear between them.

Alec himself had been unprepared when he thrusted again that Magnus’ body gripped his cock causing his own moan to catch him by surprised. He thrusted a few more times, enjoying the added tightness until he felt the pressure well up in his lower body.  
Alec’s intentions of telling Magnus not to tease rapidly changed to trying to not release so soon. The young Shadowhunter didn’t even realise that he was openly saying ‘shit, shit, not yet’ as it also ran through his mind.

Magnus had heard Alec’s words and right before his lover came; Magnus pulled Alec down again, and glowing cat eyes stared deep into vibrate hazel eyes. “It’s okay, Alexander.” Magnus gave Alec a long loving kiss as a hand on Alec’s waist encouraged the Shadowhunter to continue.

And continue Alec did until his body jerked as his release rushed over his body. Unconscious he still thrusted a few more times and as his release was about to end, he felt Magnus’ body grip on his exhausted member once more as he heard Magnus moan his name and the warmth of Magnus’ seed hit his stomach in spurts.

Alec kept himself up for as long as he could, barely managing to pull out before he rolled onto his back beside Magnus; panting, trying to regain his breath.

“I...I’m glad I waited.” Alec whispered as he stared at the ceiling, ignoring the mess on his stomach. There was nothing but silence besides the heavy breathing and Alec started to get worried. Magnus was never truly silent. He looked over and saw Magnus laying there with his eyes closed and the biggest grin on his face.

“...Magn~”

“I’m glad we waited too.” Magnus opened his eyes and turned to Alec, still smiling. With a click of his fingers, a warm damp cloth appeared in Magnus’ hand. He reached over to Alec and ran the cloth over the mess he’d made on his partner. He heard a moan of relief from Alec which cause Magnus to chuckle before cleaning himself. With few more clicks of his fingers, the cloth was gone and the used condom and any mess with it was gone from Alec’s flaccid member.

The two of them got close and snuggled together, Magnus listening to Alec’s calming heartbeat. They continued to remain silent for a moment until a thought crossed Magnus’ mind, “So research huh? What research did you do?”

Not getting an answer but knowing Alec was still awake due to the jump in the younger’s heartbeat, Magnus raised his head and looked at the blushing Alec who was looking away. “Alexander…?”

Alec still didn’t look at Magnus as he cleared his throat of the lump in it, “Izzy, wrote up...a document and sent me some reference picture.”

Magnus just looked at Alec with a slight shocked face, and then laughed. “Why am I not surprised. I am glad she didn’t tell you to look at porn. It is completely unrealistic.”  
Magnus rested his head back on Alec’s chest, listening to the heartbeat again. “I’m a assuming the ‘research’ was detailed. You seemed to know well enough what to do for your first time, Alexander. Remind me later today to thank dear Isabelle later”

Alec shook his head and closed his eyes, “Please don’t. It’s embarrassing enough as it is.”  
Alec yawned as he held onto Magnus more tightly, hoping he wouldn’t disappear and that the just passing events hadn’t just been a dream. “Goodnight Magnus.”

Magnus hummed before responding with a, “Goodnight Alexander” of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been requested by my Beta to do this story from Alec's perspective. And I have agreed. It'll be less PWP then this version as it'll have the lead up to the events of this story. From the research to the party then to this little number but purely Alec focus.
> 
> Please let me know if you'd all be interested in reading it as well.


End file.
